¡Nos vemos, Lucy!
by rocio-asakura
Summary: La batalla contra Tartaros al fin había terminado. Las ciudades estaban destruidas, al igual que los corazones de muchos. Ella intentaba ser fuerte...pero no contaba con que él se marcharía, dejándola atrás. [Saga: Lo que no se muestra] (Spoiler cap 416 y 417)


**Buenas a todos! Estoy por cambiar un poco como sigo con estos one-shots. Ya no seguiré un orden con la serie, de ahora en más iré y vendré por los capítulos. Esto lo hago porque no quiero quedarme estancada, y para aprovechar la inspiración que me viene al leer (o re-ver) el manga/anime de Fairy Tail. Una vez terminado puede ser que acomode los capítulos. Espero sepan entender y que lo sigan disfrutando.**

**[**Alerta de Spoiler**] Como se imaginaran este capítulo está basado en el 416 y el 417 del manga.**

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: ¡Nos vemos, Lucy!_

Mientras observaba los restos de Magnolia por su ventana, un suave suspiro se escapó de los labios de Lucy.

Los ciudadanos poco a poco reconstruían sus casas y negocios luego de que Tartaros arrasara con todo una semana atrás. Lentamente todo volvía a la normalidad. Nuevamente la paz y la tranquilidad se podían sentir en las ciudades, en lo que muchos llamaban: La calma después de la tormenta.

La batalla había sido tan dura…por lejos había sido la peor lucha en la que se había involucrado Fairy Tail. Las heridas físicas poco a poco comenzaban a sanar, pero aquellas heridas en los corazones de muchos eran muy profundas, y sin duda dejarían dolorosas cicatrices.

Y es que se había perdido tanto…

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la maga ante el recuerdo de la llave rota de Acuario. La pérdida de una de sus preciadas amigas oprimía su corazón en angustia, y contener el dolor punzante era tan difícil. Acuario había sido una de sus primeras llaves, su primer amiga (aunque tuvieran una relación complicada), y era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre…

No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si su magia hubiera sido más fuerte, no habría tenido que recurrir a aquel doloroso recurso para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Se sentía tan inútil…tan impotente.

-No lograre nada compadeciéndome de mi misma así…-susurro mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Incluso podía imaginar cómo Acuario se burlaría de ella si la viese, diciendo algo como: "_¡Chiquilla escandalosa! Te ves patética y más fea de lo habitual. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, encerrada? No hagas que todo lo que hice sea en vano ¡Tonta!"_

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de la joven. Si, lo más seguro era que el espíritu diría algo así (aunque quizás con más insultos de por medio).

Reuniendo fuerzas se puso de pie y limpio su rostro, no se quedaría allí encerrada dando lastima. Pondría todas sus fuerzas para estar mejor, para que Acuario supiera que agradecía su ayuda y que por ella sería fuerte. Sintiéndose determinada, y con una sonrisa ahora iluminando su rostro, tomo su bolso mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la llave rota sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias –susurro las palabras con dulzura, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Intentando que sus sentimientos de alguna forma mágica pudieran llegar al espíritu estelar.

Y sin más se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al quedar la habitación vacía, la llave brillo levemente por unos instantes, acompañada por la clara voz de Acuario.

_Mocosa tonta._

º - º - º - º

El hogar de Natsu y Happy se encontraba aún más desastroso que lo habitual. Ambos revolvían todo el lugar en busca de las cosas que consideraban necesarias. Juntaban provisiones y se preparaban para partir cuanto antes.

-Happy, ¿Cuánto más tenemos?

-13 millones de Jewels…

-Mmh…eso no está bien –susurro el dragon slayer, sacando las cuentas de cuánto sería lo que necesitarían.

Un año tenía muchos días…Estaba seguro que habían guardado más. Después de todo solían robarle la comida a la maga estelar y casi no gastaban su dinero. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

-Aye…Nadie entró a nuestra casa, así que debería haber sido mucho más…cerca de unos 10 años de pescado! –el felino comenzó a alterarse.

¡¿Qué harían si escaseaba el pescado en el viaje?! ¡Aquello sería una tragedia! ¡Él seguiría a Natsu hasta el fin del mundo!...pero sin pescado estaba como para plantearse las cosas un poco más.

-Bueno, pensaremos en algo! –exclamo Dragneel, incorporándose y dedicándole a su compañero una enorme sonrisa optimista.

La cual animo de inmediato al gato azul. Es cierto, pasase lo que pasase, él confiaba ciegamente en Natsu.

-¡Aye!

-Bien Happy, ¡en marcha! –el pelirosa cargo una gran mochila sobre su hombro.

-¿Ya está todo Natsu?

-Si…aunque…-el joven se revolvió incomodo- el único problema…es esto –explico enseñándole una carta.

La cara de ambos se ensombreció. Lo que venía no sería fácil.

º - º - º - º

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Lucy volvió a su hogar. El día había transcurrido bastante rápido y por lo menos su corazón se sentía un poco más ligero que en la mañana. La compañía de Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Charles y Lily la habían ayudado, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada, lo que era un gran alivio.

Cuando la rubia termino de subir las escaleras fue que se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Hay alguien allí…-susurro notando la puerta mal cerrada- Seguro son Natsu y Happy…

Por un momento se sintió enfadada con sus compañeros de equipos por invadir su departamento, pero en cierta forma el pensamiento de que ellos estaban ahí la alegro. No iba a mentirse, los había echado de menos en el día, y la expectativa de no quedarse sola en la noche la llenaba de alivio. Tenía miedo a sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos de ser era así.

Pero aun así, ¡reprendería a aquellos dos! Se haría la difícil, ¡por supuesto! No quería que sus amigos la notaran mal. Por lo que ya decidida, tomo aire, lista para regañarlos al abrir la puerta.

-¡Están de nuevo en mi cuarto! –grito a todo pulmón.

Pera la sala, para su sorpresa, se encontraba vacía. Sintiéndose desilusionada observo el lugar detenidamente. Eso era raro… ¿se había equivocado?

Fue en eso que noto un sobre sobre la mesita frente los sillones.

-¿Una carta? –se pregunto en voz alta, tomando la misma en sus manos y no tardando en abrirla- ¡Que letra horrible!

La carta estaba llena de tachones y manchas, pero el mensaje en ella era bastante claro:

_Happy y yo nos iremos a un viaje mientras entrenamos. _

_Regresaremos en un año más o menos._

_¡Así que cuida de todos! ¡Nos vemos Lucy!_

_Natsu y Happy._

-¿Qué?...

Y de pronto, el mundo de Lucy se vino abajo.

Desesperada la joven salió a toda prisa de su hogar. Quizás, si se apuraba, los alcanzaría. ¡Rogaba a los espíritus que por favor los encontrara!

A medida que avanzaba, el terror se apoderaba de ella a una velocidad espeluznante. Corría con todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permitía, pero aún así sentía que no era lo suficientemente veloz.

-¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Qué rayos están pensando, irse en un viaje, solos así! –grito frustrada.

El dolor oprimía su pecho con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos comenzaron a quemar. ¿Por qué hacían algo así?...debía ser una broma, ellos no eran capaces de abandonarla, ¿verdad?

-"Natsu…Happy…" –su mente, desesperada, los llamaba sin cesar.

Estaba asustada. No podían haberla dejado en ese momento. Ya le era lo suficientemente doloroso haber perdido a Acuario, perderlos a ellos…

-"¡No! ¡Por favor, ellos no!" –rogo mentalmente.

¡Su corazón no soportaría perder a los seres que más amaba! ¿Qué sería de ella sin esos dos? ¡¿Acaso no sabían que los necesitaba?!

-Si hicieron algo como eso…–el llanto ya era algo imposible de contener- Si lo hicieron…estaré muy sola…tontos…

Las lágrimas eran tantas que le nublaban por completo la vista, por lo que no pudo evitar tropezarse en su andar y caer al piso de golpe. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, pero simplemente la fuerzas habían abandonado completamente su cuerpo. Solo podía permanecer allí, arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de acallar los fuertes sollozos.

-Son…unos tontos…

º - º - º - º

La oscuridad hacía rato que había caído en el bosque, y la luna brillaba en el cielo con su máximo esplendor. Por la hora que era Natsu sabía que debía estar descansando, recuperándose luego de haber estado viajando por varios días, pero él no era capaz de dormir.

Y es que sus ojos simplemente no podían apartarse de las estrellas, llevando su mente lejos de aquel lugar, hacía Magnolia.

Hacia Lucy.

No podía mentirse, sabía que la extrañaba. Sabía que de seguro estaría muy dolida por haberla dejado atrás…y se odiaba por haber sido él el que la lastimara. Pero…es que todo era tan complicado.

Estaba determinado en volverse mucho más fuerte, por eso había emprendido aquel viaje. Él haría todo lo posible para que la próxima vez fuese capaz de proteger a sus amigos y para que ninguno tuviera que sufrir o sacrificarse nuevamente en una batalla. Honraría a Igneel. Vengaría a su padre, destruiría E.N.D y mataría a Agnolia. Esa era su misión. Iba a demostrar que era un buen hijo de aquel grandioso dragón y protegería a como diese lugar a todos los que amaba.

Pero sobre todo, la protegería a ella…

Y para lograr su menta estaba dispuesto a luchar contra quien sea, arriesgándose lo que fuese necesario con tal de hacerse más y más fuerte. Es por eso que no había querido llevársela con él…Aquel viaje sería muy peligroso.

Los puños de Dragneel se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Jamás permitiría que Lucy estuviese en peligro nuevamente. La maga había resultado gravemente herida tras la batalla contra Tartaros, y sabía que no se trataban de solo heridas físicas las que la habían lastimado. Era mejor así. La rubia estaría mucho más segura en Magnolia.

Aunque era probable que ella ahora lo odiara…

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Con cómo se había marchado, no podía culparla si ahora le guardaba rencor. Quizás…debió explicarle lo que pensaba más detalladamente, explicarle por qué ella debía quedarse. Quizás… hubiese sido mejor despedirse en persona…pero era un cobarde. Sabía que no era capaz de ver a Lucy a la cara y decirle: Adiós.

Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría sido capaz de partir.

-Eh! Natsu! –la voz de Gildarts lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Con curiosidad el dragon slayer volteo a verlo. ¿Por qué el mago estaba despierto también? Estaba seguro que había quedado durmiendo profundamente en el campamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan solitario? ¿En qué piensas? –Ante aquella pregunta el pelirosa desvió la mirada, apenado- Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mí para hablar lo que quieras –se ofreció el hombre, señalándose con confianza mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

-Solo observo las estrellas. ¡Se ven increíbles desde acá! ¿No te parece?–exclamo con entusiasmo Natsu, señalando el cielo en un intento de mostrarse despreocupado.

-Sí, es cierto. Las estrellas lucen muy bien –asintió Gildarts, elevando su mirada- Hay una chica que usa magia estelar en el gremio, ¿No es así? La amiga de Kana –la enorme sonrisa fingida de Natsu se borró- Lucy creo que era su nombre. ¿Ella no suele viajaba con vos? ¿Por qué ahora no los acompaña?

Al no obtener respuesta, el mago clase S se volteo extrañado hacia su acompañante, y pudo ver con claridad como el joven se revolvía en su lugar, incomodo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro poco a poco adquiría distintas tonalidades de rojo.

-"Ya veo…"–pensó el mayor, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirosa en un intento de brindarle un poco de consuelo- Puedes contarme lo que sea Natsu. No te juzgare, ni me burlare. Y quien sabe, puede que mi experiencia pueda ayudarte en algo.

Sus palabras y acciones hicieron al dragon Slayer sentirse un poco mejor, llevándolo a pensar que quizás desahogarse y algunos consejos no le harían mal.

Lentamente, no muy seguro aún y sintiéndose verdaderamente nervioso y avergonzado, el joven comenzó a relatar por primera vez lo que había vivido con Lucy, lo que sentía por ella, y el por qué había tenido que dejarla atrás.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 17:54 del 31/01/2015

**Escuchando:** "Fukai Mori" de Do As Infinity.

**Espero les haya gustado. Feliz navidad y año nuevo! (**Aunque algo tarde**). Espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, así me animan a seguir y mejorar.**

**Nos vemos!**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

_Dos amigos charlando:  
\- ¿Y tú a quién votarás en las próximas elecciones?  
\- Yo a Alibaba y los 40 ladrones.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Es para asegurarme de que solo sean 40 los ladrones._

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
